


pandora's box

by vois



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denyuuden AU Week 2020, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vois/pseuds/vois
Summary: It was a passing fancy, the idea that someone like her could create life instead of watching it die from behind glass. Tiir probably thought something similar, since he only ever killed things. The both of them were meant for the dead, not for the living.But her hands that could never reach the world and his hands that were dripping in red, they had something in common.They would both hold her child someday.
Relationships: Enne Lune & Tiir Rumibul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	pandora's box

She hadn't anticipated it.

In all the futures Enne had seen, this had never been a possibility. She wondered what it said about her that she decided to try it anyways, and even dragged poor Tiir in with her.

Tiir… that's right. She had to tell him.

"Tiir, we succeeded," she tried. But it didn't feel like a success. She'd wanted this for so long, so why did getting it feel so…

Tiir looked at her, questions written all over his expression. The overuse of her power had made her vision blur, but she wasn't blind yet. She could still see that much. And it would stay that way for a while, now.

Enne couldn't help but touch her belly, then, and his gaze sharpened.

"We succeeded," she said again, because it was something that bore repeating. "Tiir, I'm with child."

A brilliant smile broke out across his face. It was a smile she dearly wanted to protect. But would she really be able to? Wasn't Enne just a liability like this?

"Enne, that's wonderful," Tiir said, and reached for her. She opened her arms and welcomed his embrace because, with her chin hooked over his shoulder, she wouldn't have to see that smile again.

Because that smile was fake. It had to be fake. No matter how genuine Tiir's smiles always seemed, there were always countless worries and fears screaming underneath. When he smiled at the children playing, he was wailing beneath it. He was wailing at the injustice of a world that gave them no future. When he smiled at Enne now, it must have been the same.

_ I want a child _ , Enne had said once, a long time ago. As he was the second oldest of their kind, there was no one else she could ask but Tiir. And Tiir had agreed quickly, probably desperate to keep her from using her power and killing herself faster and leaving him behind sooner…

Right. She'd thought that.

Tiir put his hand over hers, on her belly, as if it would do anything. As if it had been long enough that he could feel the baby kicking. He probably wanted to feel the baby kicking, right? Maybe it would make him smile for real for once.

But that was unfair. It was unfair to say that his smiles, which were always so beautiful, weren't real. Because the joy in them in rare moments like this was just as real and cutting as the agony they hid.

"...I won't be able to use my eyes," Enne said.

"Good. You'll be able to see your child, then."

"I won't be able to use them for  _ years _ , Tiir. I… I'll have to feed the baby, after all…"

Tiir lifted her hand and held it in both his hands. "That's even better, isn't it?" he asked. Enne wondered how he could say something like that so earnestly. "You'll be able to see your child grow."

She couldn't cry. Maybe the glands in her eyes had broken down, or maybe she had just hardened her heart to that point. But Enne found herself blinking as her eyes burned all the same.

" _ Our _ child, Tiir," she said, but it was faint.

Because that was the reality of it, wasn't it? 

Everyone relied upon Tiir's strength and Enne's foreknowledge to keep them safe, but there were too many children too far across the continent for them to save all of them. No, maybe they couldn't save even a tenth. And the journey back to their hiding place was fraught with peril, and even Enne's warnings couldn't guarantee anything. They saved so many children only to fail them right after it.

And that was with her future sight. When she was younger, Enne often overused it until her frail, pathetic body collapsed. She didn't mind it, then. The world was overflowing with a unique brand of suffering, offered just for their kind. Just for them. She was surrounded with it. 

But then she learned how she could create life instead of just watching it end. It was too tantalizing not to try. But Enne was never supposed to succeed. 

Enne was never supposed to  _ win _ .

Now she had what she wanted, or at least what she thought she did. She had a baby in her belly thanks to her best friend. She had a best friend who never second-guessed her and held her hand and didn't say a word of what he must have been thinking at the back of his mind, beneath his congratulations and excitement. But Tiir didn't need to say it, either. Because they knew each other in every way, deeply as any two people could, and they would both know what the other was thinking without having to voice it.

How many more children would die? If so many perished even when they relied on Enne's visions, how many more would die now that her foresight was lost to them? It would take nearly three years to carry this child to term and then nurse the baby. What if at the end of those three years, only Enne and Tiir and their child were left? 

No, what if only Enne and the child were left? Her eyes were strange, after all. She could conceal it in ways that the other children could never hope to do. It was entirely possible for them to all be wiped out while she blended in as a human, raising the baby she had sacrificed everyone for.

What eye would the child inherit? She didn't believe it would devour her the way Tiir had devoured his own mother. She had God's Eyes too, after all. But if the child was anything like either of them, it would want to use its power to the fullest to protect the others, and then…

It broke her heart, growing up and listening to Tiir scream and cry out as his broken limbs mended all too quickly, as gaping wounds closed and he survived agony that no one should have been able to. It broke her heart hearing those screams fade and disappear as he became accustomed to the pain. Could she watch her child go through that as well? Would she have to? 

And if the child inherited her eyes, instead… Enne wanted so badly to believe that her baby could have a future, slim as it was. But if it inherited her eyes and her curse and began to age backwards, then… there would really be no future, then.

She could end it here. Enne could induce a miscarriage and then continue burning her body from the inside out like she was before. But she wouldn't. What did it say about her that she was going to go through with this anyways, and sacrifice countless children across the continent just for the slim chance that her own could live? What did it say about humans, the gods, the world?

And what did it say about Tiir, that he was smiling at her so beautifully and letting her - no, encouraging her? Enne couldn't have done this without him. She couldn't have done any of this without him.

Everyone else might die. They were going to die anyways. But Tiir couldn't. Tiir had to live on, to protect their child, at the very least. In the beginning, it had only been the two of them. Maybe it would be that way in the end.

But Enne wanted to see it. That 'end'.

She placed her other hand over his.

As long as Enne had him and the baby, that was all she needed. The rest of the world could only pale in comparison, so she would abandon it readily.

"...our child," Tiir said, like he had never thought of it that way before. "Our child."

"Yes." Their child, that they would damn the world for.

"Enne… are you happy?"

Tiir would follow her to the ends of the earth, she knew. She had always known. That's why Enne never truly grieved, not really. There could be no sorrow when such devotion existed.

She didn't have that devotion of her own just yet. But she had conviction. She had to, if she was going to throw the world and all the lives on it away for one possibility, precious and not yet born.

"Yes," Enne said. "I'm very happy."

It wasn't really a lie. Because she would be.

She had the conviction to make that a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> without ennes future vision, the cursed eyes are in a very vulnerable position. tiir probably disappears entirely for a few years. gastark might be stronger, he and ryner might not meet until daiden, etc, etc.
> 
> the really obvious divergence point involves lieral, though, so i dont want to think about it. >_>
> 
> <_<
> 
> >_>
> 
> he doesnt exist.


End file.
